Black velvet
by GalliaDavia
Summary: First oneshot about Victor and his girl - will get darker later on! Rated M again for violence, sex, bad language and all the other stuff you can count on with Victor involved. Please review!


**Disclaimer first : I don´t own any of the characters of X Men and I don´t publish this to get money out of it in any way – it´s just for fun and for all who liked the latest X Men movie and Victor Creed/Sabretooth´s character as much as I did!**

**Another oneshot at first, another scene I just liked without considering the bigger story around - just enjoy! To be continued!**

**Please, please review!  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been unexpectedly late. But she was still there when he arrived.

He let himself in, entering the small club´s main room slowly, taking in the familiar smell.

Lights were turned of, chairs put up to tables. The one remaining spotlight emblazed the tall figure of a woman up there on the stage. Her melodic voice followed the pianist´s play which gave the lead. The dark skinned man played a slow jazzy piece of music. Her voice brought it to life. Added passion. The lonely duo worked late.

He liked the slim outline of her body in the black low cut shirt and the old fashioned looking skirt. He liked the way she had pinned up her hair. Delicate hands closed around the microphone on its stand in a graceful movement. Her voice wouldn´t have needed the artificial amplification. He held that the technical stuff contorted it.

Every time she had to pronounce a vowel, making her withdraw her lips a little further, her fangs got visible. Her eyes occasionally reflected the light in a dark glimmer. She was obviously quite relaxed, showing the visible features of her mutation so freely.

Her voice rose and fell up and down the scale again, effortlessly. She threw the pianist an amused look. He had repeated the refrain ones more, deliberately, as she knew that he liked her singing it. She did him the favour, her voice outwitting the piano´s tones this time.

Finally, the song ended. She whispered a thanks to him as if they had audience. The skilled musician smiled. "You´re always welcome, darling. You know that I´d play the whole night for you." She smiled back. "And you know that we both would get in _bad_ trouble for staying the whole night here." She referred not only to her own obligations. Jessy´s wife was the most jealous human being she had ever met. Well, perhaps _her _liaison excepted. But things lay different there. And human being was only partially right there, besides.

"Mira should finally accept that you deserve the main part." She laughed, no humour in that. "_That_ will never happen, man." The girl acting as the main singer through the evenings would never do – probably because she knew only too good that her singing was not as good as Jade´s. "A shame." She had come over to him and emptied the glass she had snatched from the small table besides the piano. He caught her hand when she had put it back, kissing it gently. "Thanks for the evening", he told her – as he did every time. She smiled to the older one. "I thank _you_." He glimpsed at his watch. "Shall I give you a lift ?" he asked. She shook her head. "Not necessary, Jess´. I´m sure he´ll be here within half an hour." "Sure ?" he asked. She nodded. "Sure. Come on. I am safe in here and I promise I won´t leave alone." Surely she would, but he needn't to know. There was no reason to worry. "I´ll just gonna change and get my stuff from backstage." "Yeah." He sorted his notes. "I´m gonna get ready then."

She had just reached the checkroom when hear hearing told her that something was wrong out there. She cursed, dropping her stuff and heading back in a hurry.

Instead of crossing the stage and use the stairs to get down to the area where the piano stood, she just jumped over the front of it. As she was still in high heeled boots and the long tight cut long skirt, the landing gave her some trouble. "Stop!" she yelled, her voice ringing with anger and horror. Jessie lay sprawled to the floor, fixed by a single clawed hand gripping his throat. She knew there would be at least bruises tomorrow.

"Didn´t we already talk about touching the girl ?" Victor asked, his tone full of menace. "Stop!" she demanded. She had caught quite clearly that he was up to break the pianists fingers with his free hand. "Get off!" The new level of her voice caused him

discomfort. He slowly turned his head to her. "And why should I ?" He could _hear_ her gritting her teeth. "As I beg you", she answered calmly. She flinched when he moved to carry out his intentions nevertheless. He didn´t complete the move, finally releasing her colleague, even if not without a last hard shove. "Shaky about something?" he asked her, mocking. "I´m gonna get my stuff", she told him coolly. "Would you be so kind to wait for me outside ?" She glimpsed Jessy getting back to his feet slowly besides them. "Please ?" she asked politely, when he didn´t move.

Still enraged, she packed her stuff. She tried to apologize, but Jessy just gestured to not even try. "Forget about it, darlin´. `s alright." She sighed, finally leaving.

He waited for her outside the entrance door, at the bottom of the few stairs. A massive sturdy figure, half hidden in the shadows. She hurried the steps down, trying to pass him. "´s something wrong ?" he asked.

She just couldn´t bear his innocent tone.

She stopped and turned to him. Then, without a word or warning, she slapped him across the face. Forcefully. For a woman. He could tell.

"Bastard!" she hissed. Then she left for the car. He caught a whiff of her scent when she passed him. Smoke, alcohol, sweat and a rest of some heavy perfume – and – overlying everything – her own angry self. Her fury aroused him.

When they finally reached his quarters, she slammed the car´s door without a word, heading forward without waiting for him. She dropped her stuff right besides the door and went straight upstairs for a shower.

She slammed the bathroom door, too, locking it from inside.

He chuckled. As if that would have prevented him from entering if he had wanted to. He had stopped to count the doors he´d battered to get to her.

Only slowly relaxing under the constant stream of hot water, she put her forehead cautiously against the tiled wall of the shower. She was dead tired and it seemed that trouble had just started.

She got into her nightdress and went downstairs. There was no way to avoid the argument, and she was not keen on have this discussion at the bedroom – that would make him freak out immediately.

She found him in the kitchen, having a late snack while checking something on the internet. He ignored her. "What took you so long ?" she asked. He got the subliminal meaning. _Did something go wrong ?_ "Rush hour", he finally answered. _Nothing went wrong, stupid! _He tended to taking her worries as a kind of personal insult. She went over to him but he got up before she could even touch him. "Where are you going ?" she asked uncomfortably. He gave her a dark stare. "Having a shower – if you don´t mind!" He left, still feeling her stare at his back.

He kept her in suspense. The bastard loved to let her wait, her mind freaking out over what he would do to her. She sighed.

He took his time and she finally gave up. She could have slept right there at the kitchen table, head down to the surface. The sounds from upstairs told her when he finally left the bathroom.

He waited for her on the upper landing, following her to the bedroom lazily. This time, _he_ slammed the door shut. A threat. Though a weak one. "I don´t like you going there", he stated almost immediately.

She turned to him, crossing her arms in front of her chest, slowly stroking her naked upper arms. "I know. But I thought…" "And I _hate_ that guy." She waved a hand. "Come on. If you would hate him – well, this is not worth talking about!" He took a step forward, forcing her to step one back. He grabbed her hair, forcing her head back a little. She didn´t succeed suppressing another hiss. Her fangs glistened in the dimmed light. "And I don´t want you to show him _these_." _Or let him see your eyes_. She knew all this too well. The same thing went for the claws. He grabbed her shoulders and made her turn, pushing her forward with his own body when he moved. She felt the tightness of his muscles. Trouble. Definitely.

He pushed her against the wall, face forward, forcing her wrists up to each side of her face. "Jessy´s already half blind, man! He wouldn´t see anything if I´d stand right in front of him!" she told him impatiently. He forced her clenched fists open. He liked her delicately boned fingers. Especially on his skin. A dark grin emerged on his face. He even liked her now hidden claws. He had already forgotten about the pianist, pinning her small hands with his much bigger ones.

"Did you raise one of these nice little fragile hands against me ?" he asked, pretending disbelief. She cocked her head, staring at the wall in front of her. "Didn´t you feel it ?" she shot back. "You know, I can do this again for you", she proposed. He raised the pressure on her hands. "What are we going to do about your insolence, Jade ?"

She decided for a well measured attack.

Pressing her body softly against his, pretending to back down, she lent the back of her head backwards against his bare chest. "I am tired. Let´s go to bed. I could apologize there as well." She virtually purred. "I should break one of your little dirty fingers after another for that", he informed her. She laughed. Well, it wouldn´t be the first time. "Suit yourself", she muttered, her tone suggesting that that would definitely decrease his fun for the rest of the night. She took a deep breath, taking in his scent. She knew that he could control certain things better than she could. Still, he was aroused. And, the same way as her scent would always give her away to him, she would always know about his emotional state.

She forced her nails to grow, slightly cutting his fingertips in the process.

He felt her sharp kitten claws ripping his skin, drowning in the scent of her. He wasn´t that angry about her slapping him. But he was mad at her for showing another guy her catlike features. As for him, they were something quite intimate. Something that was reserved for him – and _only_ for him.

Unlike him, she was able to retract them completely, as well as she could retract her canines. Her claws were usually retracted, as Jimmy´s were, extending only when she was scared or excited. Her fangs were not. It took some degree of concentration to retract them constantly. But she managed as long as necessary. During a performance. A rehearsal. A day. He knew that people thinking of her as an ordinary human being never ever noticed that glimmer of her eyes in the dark. Well, she was even able to dim it down somehow if necessary.

"Are we going to spend the whole night like this ?" she asked, slightly moving under his grip. He only growled. Lowly. Deep down in his chest. She arched her back. "Let me go", she whispered, her voice low. There was no plea in it – only sweet suggestion. He didn´t want to release her. He wanted to make her apologize. To regret. But not really for how she had behaved or what she had done but for his pleasure. Forcing her to subordinate. He would always find reason. And if the unlikely case would ever come up that he couldn´t find one…well, he would invent one.

The struggle for dominance was a matter they constantly fought about. He´d been undoubtedly in command most of the time. But she would never give up challenging.

He finally released her. "Play nice", he warned her. "I will", she whispered, turning to him, placing a kiss on his bare chest.


End file.
